Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Rasmussen, Blake B. Project Summary/Abstract The specific aims of this FASEB science research conference are to meet to 1) present and discuss the most current work on fundamental aspects of nutrient sensing and signal transduction events in the modulation of health and disease; 2) bring together physician- scientists and research scientists in diverse research fields to promote interdisciplinary discussion and collaboration; and 3) encourage the attendance and participation of new and young scientists such as junior faculty, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows, with special emphasis on women and under-represented minorities. Thirty-four senior investigators and up to 8 junior investigators will serve as invited speakers. Poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute, and an additional poster competition for trainees will provide special attention and recognition for their research efforts. Dr. Russell DeBose-Boyd, PhD, an international expert in cholesterol sensing and metabolism, will deliver a keynote address on the novel sensing mechanism controlling ER-associated degradation of HMG CoA-reductase, followed by eight sessions that broadly address current issues in metabolism according to organ system or macronutrient specific sensing. The total number of participants will be limited to 200 to encourage interaction and increase the opportunity for junior attendees to meet and discuss research with senior scientists. The five day meeting will be held August 5-10, 2018 in Snowmass, Colorado.